


Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games (2012) RPF
Genre: Bromance, Drabble, Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam doesn't like how close Josh and Sam are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Liam’s never been the type of guy to get possessive over friends. Girlfriends, sure, because that’s just common sense but day-to-day friends that he only sees every other week? No, he shouldn’t get jealous if that friend has other friends they’re close to.

He really shouldn’t be jealous that Josh and Sam are so close but he really is.

Liam knows the thoughts running through his head are pretty pathetic – _I was Josh’s friend first, why are you taking up all his time_ – but he can’t help it, they’re the only thing he can think about especially now they’re on the Red Carpet and everybody’s watching Josh and Sam goof off. It’s ridiculous and he knows he needs to get past it but he just can’t quell the burning sensation that runs through him whenever he looks their way.

Josh hasn’t even noticed and Liam’s glad because how the hell would he explain the weird looks he knows he’s sending their way? Hell, how would he explain it to anybody that saw him?

Sam had his arm around Josh’s shoulder and Liam sucks in a breath. He hates it. He hated that he wishes it was him with his arm around Josh, whispering obscenities in his ear. He wishes that he had the bromance with Josh that everybody wouldn’t shut up about the way he does with Sam.

It’s pathetic and he knows he needs to get over it. He’s a fully-grown man, not a five-year-old schoolgirl. He’s supposed to have more self-control than this.

When the boys finally move in his direction, Liam can’t stop himself. He knows it’s a dick move but he can’t help but wrap his arm around Josh’s shoulders and pull him into a side-hug that gets everybody watching. Even Josh glances up at him but Liam doesn’t look down at him, he’s not sure he can without breaking the façade he’s put up especially for the premiere. He’s not good at putting up masks, they come away far too easily.

He can feel Sam looking at them too and when he meets the other boy’s eye, Sam just smiles at him. Liam’s lips pull into a thin line, somewhere between a smile and a grimace. He doesn’t want to hate Sam, he knows that he’s a good guy really but as long as Josh is firmly attached to Sam’s side, he’s an enemy.

Liam can’t help it, he just really wants Josh to be his. He doesn’t care how much work it takes, he’s prepared to win him back from Sam in any way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, I just got random inspiration. I hope it's not too terrible/weird!


End file.
